Winx Club - Episode 614
Mythix is the fourteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis At Bloom's home, Eldora is introduced to Vanessa. She comments that today is an appropriate day to meet Bloom's mother, much to Bloom's confusion. Eldora reminds her that it is in fact Mother's Day right now. She then spells a living magical plant for Vanessa as a gift. Stella then spells some Spring season clothes, but it causes sneeze-inducing pollen to fly about. After clearing up the mess, The Winx congregate in Bloom's room to talk with Eldora. Going through her notes, Eldora tells that one of the keys to sealing the Legendarium is getting something that originated from the Legendarium world. She once got word that such a thing was located in Tir Nan Og, but she couldn't find anything at that point. Aisha comments that maybe now will be different since they have a few friends there. They go off to Tir Nan Og and meet up with Nebula, who had converted Morgana's castle into a school of Fairies. At Cloud Tower, the Trix use their own convergence to condense the power of the schools they've taken over into magical amulets that amplify their powers. Selina asks why she doesn't get one, and Icy simply states her book is enough while hypocritically commenting that "some people can be so greedy". Back at Morgana's castle, Nebula shows the Winx the Mythix Wands on display in a vault. According to Wands.]]her, seven fairies from the Legendarium crossed over to the real world and traveled the many worlds of the universe, including Earth. She also mentions that the wands are impossible to hold until a fairy has proven herself before them. Aisha believes they've proven themselves many times from all their battles against the Legendarium monsters. Suddenly, the castle is under attack by the Trix and some witch recruits. The Winx come out and transform. Eldora also transforms to join in on the fight. During the fight, two witch recruits sneak past and enter the castle. Bloom quickly follows them to stop them from getting to the wands and easily dispatches them. Selina watches from the viewing orb as Acheron is annoyed that the Trix won't share their power with Selina in order to free him. Selina has another alternative in mind that is Bloom's Dragon Flame. Due to the Trix's new amulets, they were holding their own against the Winx, Eldora, and Nebula. Inside the castle, Bloom gets ambushed by Selina, who entangles her with an ethereal snake. The other fairy students try to fight her off, but get chased off. She then mocks Bloom at their meeting again and asks if she's happy to see her. Bloom tries to talk sense into Selina that Acheron is too dangerous to free and to trust in Eldora. Selina retorts that Eldora is dead to her and that Acheron is the only real friend she has before trying to extract the Dragon's Flame. Bloom, gets angry and defiantly blasts Selina back to stop her. .]]Outside, The powered Trix were overwhelming the others until Bloom comes out. Icy then pursues her into the castle, cornering her into the vault where the wands were at. As Icy was about to launch a powerful spell, Bloom realizes the amulet was giving the witch her power boost. Taking a gamble, Bloom shoots the pendant, destroying it. This also causes Darcy and Stormy's pendants to shatter as well. Realizing their power boost was gone, the Trix and their minions retreat like cowards. In the vault, Nebula thanks the Winx and Eldora for saving Tir Nan Og, Then to their shock, The Wands phase through the glass display to the Winx and Eldora. Tecna states that this definitely meant they have proven themselves as fairies before the wands. The time has come to enter the Legendarium World. Using the Ancestral Wands, The Winx and Eldora attain Mythix forms and enter the Legendarium World. They come across a huge gate, and the spirit of the gate welcomes them. Bloom asks it how to lock the Legendarium. It replies that they must find two certain items that is the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear. With both relics, they will form the Legendarium Key. They can find them with the power of the wands. Bloom suggests going to Alfea to get better understanding of how to use the Wands. At Alfea, Daphne meets Eldora. Bloom asks if Daphne knows a method to use their wands, and she summons forth a book. Giving instructions, she has the Winx use a tracking spell, which forms a magical hologram of Cavalera Island. Eldora elects to go right away, but Faragonda comes in and halts them. First, there was something in the courtyard they all needed to see. At Alfea's courtyard, a celebration was taking place in honor of Mother's Day. A portal opens up to reveal the mothers of the Winx (excluding Musa's mother), including, Marion, Vanessa, Luna, and Morgana. Major Events *The Winx and Eldora go to Tir Nan Og. *The Winx earn their Mythix powers. *The Winx enter the Legendarium world for the first time. Debuts *Mythix *Flora's Mother *Tecna's Mother *Silly plant Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Cherie **Piff **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Roxy *Selina *Daphne *Mike *Vanessa *Eldora *Marion *Niobe *Morgana *Flora's Mother *Tecna's Mother *Faragonda *Lazuli Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the first time the Winx Club uses their Mythix wands and transform into Mythix fairies. *This is the first time the Earth Fairies battled The Trix. *This is the first showing of Tecna's and Flora's mothers since the series began. *This is the first hearing of the Mythix song. *As of this episode the opening has been updated to feature Mythix scenes. **This is the second time the opening is updated; the first was in "Sirenix" **Unlike in Season 5, the new opening still retains footage from the first Season 6 opening. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online magic marathon. Mistakes *During the Winx are in the history of magic classroom there are four mistakes. **Eldora is holding Stella's wand. **Stella is holding Musa's wand. **Aisha is also holding Bloom's wand. **Musa is holding Aisha's wand. *When the Winx were transforming in Mythix form, one scene in Bloom's transformation was reversed. *In one scene where Bloom is battling with Icy, only six wands are shown. In previous screenshots there were seven wands. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly Quinn as Bloom and Lockette *Amy Gross as Stella and Caramel *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora and Chatta *Morgan Decker as Tecna and Amore *Romi Dames as Musa and Cherie *Keke Palmer as Aisha and Piff *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy, Lazuli and Morgana *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy and Niobe *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *April Stewart as Eldora and Vanessa *James Patrick Stewart as Mike *Grey DeLisle as Marion and Nebula *Dee Bradley Baker as Silly Plant and Doorway to the Worlds Quotes Coming soon... Videos Nickelodeon Coming soon... Italian Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes